Natal no Dojo do Shinsengumi!
by KeiZero
Summary: Kondou organizou um amigo secreto no Natal! hijikata não está feliz com a idéia, mas... Enfim, divirtamse com as piadas de Se meu amigo secreto fosse um animalcomidaojeto seria... e sorriam com o finalzinho kawaii Okita x Hijikata.


Divirtam-se com a minha fic de Natal de Peace Maker Kurogane! Na verdade, basta ser fã do Shinsengumi pra gostar... Mas tamém não precisa! Reviews são muito bem vindas

Enjoy!

(Okita x Hijikata no final!)

Souji terminou de embrulhar seu presente e correu para o dojo, rindo baixinho. Estava animado para ver a cara de Hijikata-san diante da idéia dele e de Kondou-san de fazerem um amigo secreto no Quartel General para comemorar as festividades de Natal. Sim, o Shinsengumi comemorando o Natal... Com direito a árvore, fogos de artifícil e ótima comida. E o melhor de tudo: presentes!!! Saizou saltava atrás do alegre Souji, usando um sininho no pescoço. Como Kondou conseguira convencer o capitão-demônio a participar, ele não sabia.

"Tatsu-nii... Quem você tirou?" Tetsu indagou ao irmão, enquanto fazia os últimos ajustes no presente que daria a Nagakura-san.

"Não posso te contar, Tetsu! Pare de tentar descobrir... Hey! Mas que diabos...? Pare, Tetsu! Tet..." mas Tetsu já havia arrancado o pacote que estava nas mãos do irmão para fitar o nome escrito em uma letra bonita: Yamanami Keisuke – o sub-capitão que muitas vezes ajudava Tatsu na contabilidade...

"Nii-san!!! O que é? Conte-me? Ahahaha!!!"

"Está bem, Tetsu. Comprei uma calculadora eletrônica pra ele."

"O quê é isso?"

"É uma coisa que só vai ser inventada daqui a um tempo, mas o fato é que a autora desta fic vive muitos anos à frente de nós..." disse, fazendo uma cara de entsiasmo. "Ela faz contas rapidamente, realizando as quatro operações e algumas coisas mais com simples toques nas teclas!"

"Irado... Tatsu! Olhe a hora! Estamos atrasados! Vamos logo para o Dojo!"

No Dojo, quase todos os membros já estavam lá, sentados em em seiza (posição respeitosa de sentar-se no Japão, ajoelhado). Shinpachi estava impaciente, reclamando que Kondou e Toshi estavam atrasados. Provavelmente, estavam discutindo lá fora... Souji estava sentado com Saizou e seu presente no colo. Ele ria sozinho, imerso em seus pensamentos. Mas quando viu Tetsu, exclamou:

"Venha sentar-se aqui, Tetsu-kunnn! Saizou estava te esperando, hihihi" disse, sabendo que Tetsu e seu pequeno porquinho não se davam muito bem...

Então, todos se calaram subitamente quando ouviram passos. Será que Hijikata-san estava chegando?

Era exatamente isso. Só que ele... não carregava presente algum.

Ninguém teve coragem de perguntar nada, pois todos o temiam imensamente. Kondou-san entrou no dojo e sentou-se ao lado de Hijikata.

"Vamos dar início ao amigo secreto! Heisuke, pode começar!"

Heisuke empertigou-se e disse em uma voz polida:

"É uma pena que nem todos os membros quiseram participar, mas... Devo dizer que é ótimo estar com todos vocês aqui! Mas vamos começar logo com isso... Bom, o meu amigo secreto é..." mas antes que pudesse continuar a falar, Yamanami-san precipitou-se, dizendo:

"Não tem graça assim! Vamos fazer o seguinte! Ao invés de simplesmente dizer o nome, dizemos uma coisa, um animal ou uma comida com a qual essa pessoa tem semelhança. Que tal?" e riu contidamente.

"Deixe de tolices, Keisuke. Vamos acabar logo com isso!" Hijikata manifestou-se pela primeira vez.

"Assim fica mais divertido, Toshi! Pode recomeçar, Heisuke!" Kondou ditou, ignorando a cara de fúria do intrépido sub-capitão ao seu lado.

"Então... Podemos dizer que a pessoa que eu vou presentear parece com... um mosquito!!! Isso! Ele está sempre quase invisível, mas muita gente quer matá-lo. E por fim, alguém já viu um mosquito contar uma piada? Nunca mesmo!"

Todos riram da crueldade da piada e apontaram para Susumu, que tentou desfarçar sua carranca. Ele não era muito bem humorado mesmo... Mas levantou-se e pegou o presente de Heisuke com um leve sorriso. Afinal, depois que aprendera a duras penas a valorizar parentescos familiares e amá-los abertamente... Ele já não os tinha mais... Ayumu se fora. Então, ele estava se esforçando para cumprir o desejo de sua irmã: ser amigo de algumas pessoas e tentar conviver e ser feliz, como um ninja... Então, dedicou aquele sorriso a ela e abriu o presente. Era um lindo kimono de mulher! Todos riram e se exaltaram.

"Mas que diabos..."

"Seu kimono de quando se disfarça de mulher não é muito atraente. Resolvi dar-lhe um novo para que não desconfiem tanto de seus disfarces." Susumu sorriu a contragosto. Afinal, já era esperado de Heisuke um presente cômico... Então, levantou-se e falou secamente:

"O meu amigo secreto é... um bolinho de arroz."

"Ahn???" Todos exclamaram. "Expliqe melhor, Susumuuu!" Tetsu exclamou.

"Cale a boca, pirralho. Está bem... Digamos que foi a primeira coisa que me veio pela cabeça quando eu pensai em algo que não se move e... Não sabe dar socos direito."

Todos o encararam com um sorriso irônico, mas se conteram. Ele realmente não tinha o mínimo senso de humor! Mas Tatsu continuou sério e... corado. Quando os outros repararam nisso, Souji indagou: "Tatsunosuke-kun, por acaso você não sabe dar socos?"

"Bem... pergunte ao Yamazaki-san!" Susumu deu um sorriso maldoso e depositou o presente na frente de Tatsu.

"Se não aprender logo a dar socos, não vai poder acertar nunca as contas comigo. Hehhe..." e lembrou-se de como tentara ensinar o contabilista a socar direito.

Todos caíram na gargalhada. Mas quando Tatsu abriu o presente, sorriu. Era um lindo leque, todo entalhado no papel. Realmente, Susumu era sério... Mas ele apreciou o presente, já que leques masculinos eram raros e ele nunca tivera a oportunidade de ter um. Sorriu encabulado e levantou-se para anunciar o seu amigo secreto.

"O meu amigo secreto... É... Hum... Gente, não posso fazer piadas de um capitão!" Todos riram e olharam para Tatsu, sabendo que ele era muito respeitoso para fazer piadas de seus superiores.

"Meus sinceros cumprimentos, Yamanami-san!" e, curvando-se em frente do sub-capitão, entregou o presente a ele, que agradeceu com um sorriso largo e abriu o emrulho. Fitou o presente com curiosidade como todos e ouviu o discurso de Tatsu sobre a autora e talz... Então, todos olharam para Yamanami quando este levantou-se:

"Se meu amigo secreto fosse um animal, ele seria um pônei: teimoso, pequenino, kawaii e travesso. Mas... será que existem pôneis tão fortes com a espada?"

E sorriu docilmente, encarando Tetsu. Este, em meio às exclamações comovidas de alguns levantou-se e abraçou o capitão, que riu em resposta. Todos já estavam acostumados com essas coisas malucas que o Filhote-kun fazia, então não o mandaram cometer seppuku por pular assim repentinamente num capitão.

Tetsu abriu o presente com rapidez, ao mesmo tempo em que agradecia o comandante. Para a surpresa de todos, o presente era uma espada pequena. Todos viam Yamanami como um 'pacifista', então estranharam quando ele presenteou Tetsu com uma espada. Hijikata franziu o cenho e começou a bufar, odiando a idéia de que seu servente ganhasse mais uma espada! Mas quando olhou com mais atenção, viu o sorriso leve e pensativo que Souji exprimiu ao tomar a espada de Tetsu e observa-la com o garoto. Era uma sakabatou (espada com lâmina invertida). Ninguém disse mais nenhuma palavra, entendendo o significado daquele presente vindo de Keisuke Yamanami.

Então, Tetsu levantou-se de um salto, cheio de energia. Com uma voz possante e energética, o pequeno garoto falou:

"O meu amigo secreto seria um animal pequeno que nem eu, mas... Seria um galo bem convencido, com uma cabeleira ruiva!" E Souji apontou para Shinpachi-san, exclamando:

"É Nakakura-kun!" e o samurai baixinho andou em direção a Tetsu sorrindo, sabendo que o presente que o esperava era tentadoramente cômico. Quando abriu, viu uma pequena faca de cozinha, porém com o cabo muito comprido. Ele riu, entendendo muito bem o significado do grande cabo de madeira parecido com uma lança e disse para Sanosuke:

"Quem sabe com isso eu consigo te derrotar, ó senhor mestre das lanças!"

"Shinpachi-san! Tem mais, olhe melhor!" E todos olharam com atenção para os restos de embrulho no chão: lá, no meio de tudo aquilo, havia um rolinho de papel: quando Shinpachi abriu o rolo, arregalou os olhos serpreso, e disse:

"Incrível! Esse cara é realmente bom!"

E então todos viram do que se tratava: era um retrato dele mesmo, desenhado com maestria. Kondou exclamou alegre em seguida:

"Você é bem popular, hein? Tem até artistas retratando-o! Hehehe..."

Nakakura-kun ficou um pouco corado, mas entendeu a comédia e a parte sentimental da coisa: Tetsu chamara-o de convencido, por isso lhe dera um retrado de si mesmo mostrando como ele era popular. Mas também pensou na admiração que o garoto tinha por ele e falou para si mesmo que o garoto merecia mais sessões de treinamento no dojo com ele. Então, sorriu para Tetsu rapidamente e levantou-se:

"Bom... O meu amigo secreto é um pau de matar cobra! Ele não gosta de lâminas nem facas... Ele só liga pro bastão mesmo! Hehehe..."

Todos riram, percebendo o sentido pervertido inserido na piada literal sobre Sabosuke, que levantou-se furioso e pegou o presente, dando um pedala em Shinpachi.

"Você me paga por essa, hein, seu baixinho!" Mas em seguida gargalhou junto com o amigo, alegre. Abriu o presente, sorrindo melancólicamente: era um livro de receitas. Shinpachi era o único que sabia do fraco de Sanosuke por cozinhar. E eram exatamente as receitas que ele mais gostava... Realmente, Shinpachi conhecia bem o amigo, e isso quase deixou o mestre comediante Sanosuke comovido... Mas logo se recompôs e anunciou o seu:

"Bom... Digamos que se o meu amigo secreto fosse um objeto, ele... Seria um par de hashis, na verdade... Um só."

Todos coraram e riram baixinho, apenas pensando no sentido pervertido da coisa. Sanosuke percebeu e logo explicou:

"Não, pessoal! Vamos abrir a mente para algo mais... inocente!"

Mas não adiantava mais.

"Ta, ta bom... A questão é a seguinte... A técnica de espada do meu amigo secreto parece alguém jogando sinuca!" milagrosamente, todos riram (e sabiam o que era sinuca!!! Hehehe) e Souji apontou para o sério Saitou, que soltou um sorriso. Então, Hijikata se manifestou:

"Mas isso não é coisa do Gatotsu dele em Samurai X?" Sanosuke pensou, pensou... mas quem respondeu a pergunta foi o Tatsu:

"É que a autora dessa fic adora Samurai X! Explicado, hehehe..."

Saitou levantou-se e pegou seu presente, que era um taco de sinuca!

Kondou-san riu e disse, alegre:

"Agora precisamos de uma mesa! Será que podemos comprar naquela loja na rua rincipal?"

"Agora esse quartel vai virar um boteco, é? Que coisa estúpida, Kondou! Humpf..."

Toshi estava bravo!

"Não se preocupe, sub-capitão. Eu não sei jogar bilhar... É só o Saitou do outro anime que conhece essa técnica aí..." E, dizendo isso, começou a anunciar o seu amigo secreto.

" Se o meu amigo secreto fosse um animal, ele seria uma doninha."

"Hey, espere!!! Isso também é coisa de Samurai X!" Heisuke se manifestou.

"Ah, é verdade. Bom, agora não tenho mais a piada que eu tinha inventado, droga... Bom, bem feito, Heisuke. Vai ficar com seu presente sem a piada!" e deu o presente para o jovem espadachim, que sorriu triunfante. Porém, seu sorriso logo desapareceu quando recebeu um olhar fuzilante te Hijikata. Por quê ele estava tão irritado?

Souji estava com uma cara ansiosa, e não parava de se remexer todo. Mas conteve seus risinhos e disse:

"Bom, agora já que Toudou-kun já deu o presente dele... Eu vou recomeçar! Prontos?"

Todos manearam com a cabeça em sinal de aprovação e Souji levantou-se:

"Bom, o meu amigo secreto... Se ele fosse uma bebida, seria sakê... Porquê faz as pessoas se soltarem, e de vez em quando é dócil até demais... Porém, quando usa sua espada, pode queimar a garganta!"

Todos pensaram em Hijikata, inicialmente. Mas quando ouviram a parte do "dócil demais" descartaram essa idéia com sorrisos amargos. Então, só sobrava Kondou-san! E realmente, a descrição batia. Kondou logo se levantou e abraçou Souji. Afinal, ele, Souji, Hijikata, Yamanami, Heisuke e Sanosuke estavam ali juntos desde o início do Shinsengumi, e se conheciam já de antes... Quando abriu o seu presente, abriu um largo sorriso. Um kimono verde escuro, um tanto velho, jazia em suas mãos. Souji levantou um ombro e colocou-o perto da cabeça, num gesto um tanto encabulado, mas logo sorriu e explicou:

"Antes de virmos para o Shinsengumi, eu, o Hijikata-san e mais um pessoal éramos do mesmo Dojo. E, certa vez, resolvemos que tínhamos que ter um uniforme exclusivo! Então, nós mesmos escolhemos a cor, e... Esse era um kimono que sobrou, que prometemos guardar sempre conosco mesmo depois de entrarmos no Shinsengumi. Então, eu o guardei, e agora estou dando-o para Kondou-san..."

Kondou estava sério e melancólico, lembrando daqueles velhos tempos... É claro que agora tinha um merecido alto posto na Shinsengumi junto com seus colegas de Dojo do passado, mas não conseguia se conter em sentir uma pontada de nostalgia daqueles tempos mais pacíficos e leves...

"Bom, o meu amigo secreto... Seria uma chaminé!" Para a surpresa de todos, as únicas pessoas que riram foram Souji e o próprio Kondou. Nas verdade, não foi surpresa nenhuma... Pois o que será que Hijikata-san fazia ao ver todos rindo dele? Esperava-se tudo do capitão-dmônio...

"Eu só fumo para poder agüentar essa agunça que todos vocês fazem!" Hijikata disse, rosnando, e agarrou o pacote embrulhado cuidadosamente por Kondou. Quando abriu, viu que era um belo conjunto de chá.

"Quem sabe assim, Toshi, o Tetsu tem mais gosto em fazer um chá um poquinho melhor! Hahaha..."

E Hijikata-san grunhiu, sorrindo internamente. Ele realmente gostava de chá, e apreciava o gosto com atenção, sendo a chícara importante para o quase ritualístico chá que ele tanto apreciava.

Souji ficara todo o tempo ansioso para receber o seu presente, porém via que Hijikata não portava nenhum pacote... Então, saiu sério pela porta do Dojo, sem olhar para trás. Todos ficaram surpresos e apreensivos, mas diante do olhar fuzilante de Hijikata todos abaixaram os rostos. Hijikata ficou parado ali, e Kondou percebeu, conhecendo o colega, que se não dissipasse a atenção dos outros o sub-capitão podia ter um ataque de raiva. Então, disse quase num tom de urgência:

"Vamos assistir os fogos do telhado? Faz tempo que não fazemos isso! Susumu, já está tudo preparado, né?"

"Sim, senhor. Os fogos serão liberados daqui a exatamente treze minutos." Então, todos se apressaram para fora, surpresos por não encontrarem Souji em lugar nenhum.

Todos no telhado, Hijikata sozinho no Dojo, Souji em algum lugar desconhecido.

"Droga..." Hijikata murmurou, pensando alto. Então, levantou-se e foi procurar Souji. Na verdade, ele sabia onde ele estaria...

Chegando na frente do poço do quartel, encarou Souji, que parecia bravo.

"Souji?" Hijikata tentou soar calmo, mas o tremor em sua voz denunciava o quão nervoso estava. Okita não respondeu, desviando o olhar. Porque o sub-capitão tinha que ser tão frio? Ele... Nunca lhe dera um presente sem ele pedir...

"Souji, eu se o que você está pensando. Que eu nunca te dei nada sem você pedir. É que eu..."

"Eu o quê???" Souji disse, quase gritando. Ele realmente estava com raiva...

"Eu estive todos esses anos pensando no que te dar de presente, mas nunca achava algo à altura de... Bom, nunca conseguia terminar isso aqui a tempo. Mas agora eu terminei, depois de milhões de tentativas frustradas de terminá-lo." Então, tirou de dentro do kimono um rolo de pergaminho com muitos pergaminhos enrolados um no outro. Souji, ainda ressentido, limpou uma lágrima que tentou esconder e pegou sério o rolo. Nesse instante, ele olhou para Hijikata e teve uma surpresa: ele estava sorrindo. Isso quase o assstou, e então ele volou o seu olhar para o rolo de pergaminho e abriu-o com cuidado. Era... ele não podia acreditar! Eram dezenas de desenhos perfeitos que Hijikata-san fizera... dele mesmo, Okita Souji.

Então ele olhou para Hijikata feliz, contemplando aquele raro sorriso e o primeiro presente que ganhara do sub-capitão. Então, Hijikata chegou um pouco mais perto e limpou uma lágrima que caía do rosto do comovido e sorridente Souji, tirando uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos do capitçma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos do capitão da primeira divisão. Ver Souji sorrindo era uma visão tão bela...


End file.
